


Surprise

by GreenEye_Minx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Hellboy/Harry Potter crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEye_Minx/pseuds/GreenEye_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounding why his kitten keeps going to see Abe Hellboy becomes worried that his lover is sick but he is in for a Surprise from his Lover. Slash, Mpreg, Hellboy/Harry Potter crossover. don't like don't read. Complete for now may add more later. Very short but this was one of my first fics I have ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

 

"Hay Boy Scout! Where kitten got to?" Hellboy said as he lifted his weights.

"He's talking to Abe, Hellboy, but he'll be back soon." John answered as he put the plates for Hellboy dinner on the table adding Harry's as well.

"What about this time. He's been seeing Abe more than me." Hellboy said as he put his weights down.

"How should I know Red? Have you asked him?" John asked as he places the last plate down.

Hellboy gave a grunt before sitting down and downed his food. As he ate he thought of why his Kitten was always going to Abe, they couldn't be having an affair because his kitten wasn't like that nor was Abe, could something be wrong with his little kitten is that it. Thinking of all the things that could be wrong made him start to worry and the more he thought about it the more worried he became, till he couldn't take it anymore.

Shooting up Hellboy ran for the door and was out before John knew what was happening. John blinked and blinked again before his brain worked out want was going on he shot towards the door as well running after him. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought running as fast as he can but he was no match for Hellboy's speed.

Hellboy was running toward the one place his kitten would be if he was sick and that was the infirmary. And he was praying that his kitten wasn't there.

But as Hellboy ran through the door he looked into the faces of a very shocked Abe and Harry who sat on the examining table, his chest bear and Abe holding something to his stomach.

"What the hell is going on." Hellboy shouted as he stormed the to the table.

"Now Hellboy there is no need to shout." Abe said trying to calm his friend down but Hellboy was to worry about why his kitten was on the table to calm down.

Hellboy glared at the sapien and walked over to the table. "I asked what the hell is going on?" He demanded looking down at a nervous boy.

"Now Hellboy don't upset my patient." Abe said handing Harry a cloth to clean the gel of his stomach.

"What is wrong with my kitten for him to be in here." Hellboy asked this time them could hear the worry in his tone. For the first time Harry spoke since Hellboy had entered.

"Love, I'm alright really." Placing his hand on Hellboy's stone hand Harry looked in his lovers worried face.

"Then why do you keep coming here? What is wrong my lovely kitten." Hellboy said as he ran his normal hand down Harry's face, looking into his glowing green eyes. Nether heard Johns enter the room as they stared into each other love showing through their eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

**Thump**

**Thump**

"Well." Abe said looking down at Hellboy and then at John before looking back to Harry. "That went well."

Harry looked at Abe before bursting out laughter.

**The end**


End file.
